The present invention relates to an electric switch device particularly for toys.
Electric switch devices for toys are known in the art. The known electric switch devices possess some disadvantages in the sense of the simplicity of their construction and switching possibilities of the same. The known electric switch devices are operative for closing an electric circuit when keys of an electric keyed instrument are pushed, and for opening the electric circuit when the keys are released. However, it is advisable to provide for such an operation of the electric switch device that the electric circuit is continuously maintained in closed condition. The known electric switch devices do not provide for this possibility.